That's My Boy
by D4cHilliN
Summary: -V/T- Since nobody else is there, Vegeta goes to Trunks' school after getting a call about the boy's bad behavior. Oneshot.


Lmao. I warned you, another one shot from the D4! But guess what!? It's not VB! (gasp). It's VT(Vegeta and Trunks. Father/son bond whoo!) :P

Another pointless one. xDD Enjoy.

* * *

_**That's my Boy**_

* * *

Vegeta glared at the device in the cradle, seemingly trying to will it into submission from just staring at it. No matter how hard he glowered however, it still continued to ring. If only Bulma had been here instead of at a meeting or even her annoying parents who were no where in sight.

The widow peaked Saiyan sighed when the device stopped and was beginning to turn around but it started up again. He growled and clenched his hands into fist. Would it never stop!?

"What?" He bellowed into the telephone, holding it as he had saw Bulma do. The person on the other line seemed to be shocked.

"Oh..uh..I'm looking for...Bulma Briefs?" The person said, sounding like a young lady. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"She's not here." He was starting to slam the phone down had not the person continued.

"Oh well, is Trunks' father there?"

Vegeta thought about not answering and slamming it down anyway but then sighed heavily. "This is he."

"Oh! Well Hello..." The lady trailed off and a rustling sound resounded. "Um...?"

"Vegeta."

"OK! Hello Vegeta, I'm Capital School's Principal, Mrs. Wong and I am calling on behalf of your son."

"I never would have guessed." He sneered sarcastically. _Tch, stupid Earthlings._

The lady coughed, obviously surprised by his tone. "Yes well, he has gotten himself in some trouble here at school. Would you be so kind as to drop by and pick him up? He's suspended."

Vegeta furrowed his brows and stomped his foot. Damn it! Why wasn't anyone here when you needed them!? The last thing he wanted to do was go down to some blasted school. "Why can't you just send him home. He knows the way."

"Uh..." Mrs. Wong cleared her throat. "Well, I was hoping I could talk to you about his behavior Mr. Vegeta...in person."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and clenched his teeth. _Yeah, well I have better things to do! _He wanted to scream. For one, he had to get back to training! But no, if Bulma found out he had ignored this, she would yell his brains out. Run down to get Trunks or Suffer through one of Bulma's tirades?

"I'll be right there." He slammed the phone down in a huff and crossed his arms over his chest. "Trunks is going to pay for this."

* * *

The lavender haired boy in question sat in the Principal's office, swinging his feet and whistling lowly. He looked up when the Principal, Mrs. Wong, called him into her private office. He scurried into there and took a seat as instructed.

"You called my mom?" He asked in a sigh.

"No, I've notified your father. He's on his way." Mrs. Wong told him, steepling her fingers. Trunks' eyes got huge and his mouth dropped open.

"My DAD!?" He nearly screamed. "My...my dad's coming?"

"Mrs. Wong, somebody is here to see you! Says his name is Vegeta!" Somebody from outside called to her.

"Send him in!" She called back and then turned to smile at a shaky looking Trunks. "Well look at that, he's here."

Trunks looked about ready to bolt out of there but before he could make a move, his father walked in, frowning with his arms crossed tight over his chest, wearing all black. He sent Trunks a look and the boy gulped and clenched the sides of the chair so hard he almost tore them off.

"Ah Mr. Vegeta, please take a seat. I believe we talked on the phone." She nodded, grinning professionally. She tried her best to keep her eyes at his face but it was hard to do with the way he looked in those clothes. Whew, Who knew had married a hunk?

"I'll stand." He said bluntly, leaning against a wall. He sent Trunks another glare and the boy nearly peed his pants. A hunk maybe, but his attitude could use an adjustment.

"Well alright then, "Mrs. Wong straightened some papers on her desk. "I'm highly concerned about your son's behavior."

"And why is that?" The sarcasm in his tone was apparent but, all credit to Mrs. Wong, she did not waver.

"Well he's been acting up lately. Surely your wife has told you? You see, normally, I speak with her." She stopped there and Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "Well you see, he beat up a kid today."

A slow smirk crept onto his lips. "Did he now?" The widow peaked male asked.

"Yes." Mrs. Wong said, glancing at Trunks. "He punched the child in his nose and broke it then kicked him in the knee which is probably also damaged."

Vegeta glanced at his son with a smirk and the boy looked up at the ceiling, whistling innocently. "So what's the problem?"

Mrs. Wong's eyes got wide and she stuttered. "Uh...eg...The _problem_ is that your son nearly killed this little kid. You approve of that?"

"Was the kid fucking with you?" Vegeta directed this question at Trunks who shrugged.

"He said I couldn't beat him up." The lavender haired boy said simply.

Vegeta turned to the principal, shaking his head. "Well I say, the kid had it coming."

"What!?" Mrs. Wong hopped from her seat. "Had it coming!? Sir-"

"Listen lady," Vegeta cut her off, scowling and pushing himself off the wall. "You made me come all the way down here for something as trivial as this? I don't know what you're teaching these brats but apparently it's not entertaining if shit like this happens." He clenched his fist and growled. "I could care less about the brat my son beat up, like I said, he had it coming. But I swear, if you _ever_ call my house again and pull me from my training to listen to your _mouth_ ever again, I'll make sure you experience the kind of pain that kid is in." He was standing before her desk now, eyes narrowed and voice harsh.

Mrs. Wong gasped. "Mr. Vegeta-"

"It's Vegeta! No Mister to it." He pointed his finger at the wall behind her, concentrated his energy and sent a straight Ki blast into it, making a small hole. The principal gasped again in fright and stumbled, tripping over her own seat and crashing into the bookshelves behind her.

Vegeta then turned and left out of the room without another word. Trunks grabbed his bag, glancing at Mrs. Wong, who looked amazingly pale, before racing out after his dad.

"Thank you...for coming...Vegeta." Said dazedly, before she passed out. Whenever she came to, she was going to retire.

* * *

"Dad?" Trunks spoke up, his backpack on his back, walking slowly beside his father as they exited the school.

"What?" Vegeta asked in monotone, hands in pockets.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Are you kidding me?" He growled. "You made me waste about 5 minutes of my training. Of course you are."

"Are you going to tell mom?" Trunks asked, following after Vegeta as he started down the front steps of the school. Vegeta was silent for a bit.

"Nah. I don't feel like hearing her mouth." The full blooded Saiyan shrugged. There was silence as they exited the school gates and turned down the street, on their way home.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Mrs. Wong was lying." Trunks grinned. "I actually broke both of the guy's knees." That said, he sprinted on, twirling around and laughing. Vegeta watched him run and disappear down the street, Capsule Corporation looming in front of him.

"That's my boy." He chuckled softly to himself.

* * *

_**xDDD Now that was just simply pointless eh? I would think so. First V/T I think! Woot? Go meh? Reviews are welcomed and taken. Also critiquing. Tel meh if you like! Peace!**_


End file.
